


The Boy Next Door

by Howling_at_the_moon



Series: Teen Wolf meets Glee [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Singer Stiles Stilinski, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sings. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

The first time Kurt heard him singing was during their last year of High School.

 

Kurt had been waiting for Finn's practice to be over only to find out that he already had a ride. Shaking his head in slight annoyance he wasn't actually that surprised that Finn had forgotten to text him to tell him he didn't need a ride anymore. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it probably wouldn't be the last but it didn't mean he had to get used to it.

 

After walking back from the bleachers outside he remembered that he had left his bag behind during Glee. He turned left instead of going toward the main hallway, ignoring the few remaining students still walking around, and made his way toward the Glee room.

 

He was maybe ten feet away when he heard the beginning of a very familiar song start playing. Curious, he took the last few steps until he was standing right in front of the slightly opened door.

 

Gently pushing the door, trying not to make any noise so that he wouldn't disturb or interrupt the person inside he opened the door and was surprised at who he saw standing in the middle of the room.

 

Standing in the middle the room was Stiles Stilinski.

 

Everyone knew who Stiles Stilinski is.

 

The Sheriffs son, the hyperactive kid with ADHD, the boy who's mom had died, the boy who couldn't stay out of trouble, the new lacrosse captains best friend and the weird kid who was somehow friends with the jocks.

 

Kurt watched as Stiles took in a deep breath, held it in and slowly exhaled after a couple of seconds. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. The rays of sun shining through the window that hit him only made his moles stand out and made him seem softer. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over the taller boys frame. He noticed, not for the first time, how his hair was longer, long enough that someone could probably pull it if they tried. he noticed that the difference in their height difference was larger than before. He noticed how his shoulders were wider than before and that he looked like he fit in his body and didn't seem awkward when he moved.

 

He also noticed how Stiles nailed were digging into the palms of his hands but his hands unclenched after taking another deep breath and then letting it out. Any other thought that might have had crossed his mind vanished when he heard Stiles begin to sing.

 

 

_Coming home used to feel so good_

_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_

_I've seen the world at a faster pace and I'm comin' now from a different place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_

_Underneath there is somebody new~_

 

 

He immediately recognized the song, he had listened to it countless times and sung it too many times to count but hearing Stiles singing it felt like it was his first time listening to it. Stiles voice held emotions that not many could find a way to put into a song. The song itself wasn't one that he would have ever imagined Stiles singing but somehow his voice made it work and he sung it beautifully.

 

 

_~I am not the boy next door_

_I don't belong like I did before_

_Nothing ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams but you can't have me_

_I can't come back there anymore_

_'Cause I am not the boy next door~_

 

 

His attention was completely captured by the boy in front of him. He was so focused on the taller boy that he didn't even notice when a couple of his classmates appeared behind him.

 

 

_~You've been savin' all souvenirs_

_Faded photographs from our foolish years_

_We've made plans but their wearin' thin_

_And they don't work out_

_'Cause I don't fit in~_

 

 

Kurt was captivated by the person in front of him. By Stiles Stilinski. By the boy he didn't actually know but wished he did. The son of Sheriff Stilinski, a man who reminded him of his own father, a man who loved and protected his child and you could see the kindness in his eyes. The boy who was alway moving and always seemed to be full of energy and life. A kid who had been to young when he lost his mother to a deadly disease just like Kurt had also lost his mom. The best friend who always seemed to protect and stand in between anyone who would try to harm his best friend. Someone who had at first only ever been seen with the now captain of the Lacrosse team but was now always surrounded by at least one of his friends.

 

 

_~And I'm sorry for just being me_

_But if you'd look past the past_

_You could see ~_

 

 

The song was coming to an end and Kurt wasn't surprised that he felt disappointment. He was sure that he could stand there the whole day while listening to Stiles sing.

 

It wasn't until Stiles voice faded along with the music that he noticed that there was someone behind him. At the same time Stiles opened his eyes and a small gasp fell out of his mouth and crossed over the quiet room just a couple seconds before a group of people pushed their way into the room and engulfed Stiles into one big group hug.

 

As he watched everyone trying to touch Stiles he realized that he was watching a private moment between the group of misfits friends.

 

Reaching for the handle he closed the door before making his way to his car and only two things occupied his mind. The first, was that he was glad that he didn't have any homework for the weekend so he didn't really need his bag and the second was Stiles honey-browned eyes and the way they sent a shiver down his spine when they met his own right before he closed the door to the Glee room.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song (sung by Chris Colfer) and I thought that maybe this is how Stiles felt after being possessed. He probably felt like he didn't belong and whatnot. So I literally just wrote this and I hope that there's not many mistakes and if there are then I'm sure we can all pretend they're not there.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, although I love football and don't know anything about lacrosse I decided to have them all be in the lacrosse team instead of football because Stiles looks hella fucking hot in his lacrosse jersey uniform thing.


End file.
